


How the Dogs React to Walking In On You Touching Yourself

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [37]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: reqested by anon on tumblr heheheheh





	How the Dogs React to Walking In On You Touching Yourself

**mr. blonde:**

  * bitch you KNOW he’ll say something
  * he doesn’t at first tho, just stands silently watching
  * _“so, uh, what you doin’ there, baby girl? you weren’t gonna wait for daddy?”_
  * that smug walk. he saunters over to you and you’re sitting there all pathetic and flustered and he’s LOVING IT BRUHHH
  * he’s already half erect sooo. y’know
  * his eyes just tell you to stop wtf you’re doing and pay attention to him
  * he doesn’t break eye contact, crawls on top of you and without a word he takes over, purring in your ear-- _“that’ll teach you to touch yourself, you fuckin’ slut”_
  * finishes you off nicely. you bet you’re gonna get a spanking for this later on weheheheheh
  * also he controls when you come-- _“attagirl. go on, feel good, daddy’s proud’a you and your beautiful fuckin’ pussy”_



**mr. brown:**

  * oh this boy. this cute little fucker he’s just all over the place isn’t he
  * he opens the door, sees you and can’t keep his mouth shut bc it takes him by surprise-- _“holy mary mother’a god, baby...”_
  * proceeds to stare you down, frozen with curiosity. it’s so hottt to himmmm
  * before he knows it he’s hard
  * _“what are you touchin’ yourself to? ‘cause i have this great mixtape of erotic--”_
  * you grab him and kiss him, pulling him on the bed. normally you love his dorky rambles but honestly you just want him #ifuknowhatimean
  * you let him watch you touch yourself as he sits gawking at you
  * after you climax, you help jerk him off
  * _“christ, angel, you’re-- ugh, you’re perfect”_
  * he definitely says that just as he’s about to finish all over your tits lolol



**mr. white:**

  * tbh he’s stuck bc he’s insanely turned on but also he wants to be respectful of you and knows you deserve privacy
  * _“oh fuck, i’m sorry sweetie, i didn’t know you were-- y’know”_
  * offers to leave you alone so you can enjoy yourself even though he’s already got a semi
  * he’s doing his best to stay respectful but his eyes still roam your body as you speak to him
  * once he knows you’re into it he slowly approaches you, palming himself through his pants-- _“you want daddy to help you out, honey? god, you look so fuckin’ good touchin’ that beautiful pussy. and your tits, mm...”_
  * gives you the most passionate kiss omg. all while touching you
  * his boner digs into you but he focuses on making you feel good
  * afterwards you end up blowing him



**mr. pink:**

  * he nearly shits himself bc he doesn’t realise it’s you at first
  * then it’s patently obvious that he’s there and he can see what you’re doing
  * you’re actually more relaxed than he is-- _“oh, uh... i’m-- y’know, i didn’t know you were-- oh, fuck”_
  * even though he’s internally freaking out he’s still turned on what do you expect???????????????????/
  * he even covers his eyes at first and clamps them shut, flailing his hands about because he RESPECTS YOUR PRIVACY OK
  * _“i can, uh, go if you want... yeah, i’ll leave you alone, uh--”_
  * after reassuring him that it’s fine, just an honest mistake, you convince him to join you and he ends up eating you out sorrynotsorry
  * then you give him a blowy. it’s followed by exhausted cuddling-- _“christ, baby, we should do this more often”_



**mr. orange:**

  * this guy loves any opportunity to get some but i think we know that already
  * he like freezes but it’s not because he feels awkward, it’s because he’s so turned on. especially if you’re touching yourself thinking about him
  * _“hey, baby... you havin’ fun there? looks like it”_
  * he’s actually a tease about it. not in the ‘trying-to-be-sexy’ way but more of a ‘this is funny because i’ve caught you in the act and now i can be all smug’ kind of way. does that even make sense we’d call it a wind up merchant in england lol
  * _“can i join in?”_
  * ugh he’s just one of those ppl that loves the sight of you doing that
  * he gets on the bed with you, roughly grabs one of your tits and buries his face into the other, sucking on your nipple (this bitch doesn’t waste no time)-- _“god, you look so good”_
  * you two end up doing mutual masturbation hehe




End file.
